injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Deadshot/Suicide Squad
Deadshot '''can be unlocked through his challenge. Otherwise, he can be obtained from his Early Access Bundle, the Worst Heroes Ever Bundle, as well as a rare drop from the Suicide Squad Daily Bonus Pack. However, obtaining him from a pack will not unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy A very effective and deadly character when used right. His assistance passive will only work with other Suicide Squad characters. When active, his icon will be visible in the top right and there will be a laser aimed at the opponent. It will trigger when one character uses a Special; Deadshot's assist will temporarily disable the opponent's block, allowing his teammate's special to land unblocked. This will only work once per special, when active. The next time it has a chance to become active is when another opponent tags in. If Deadshot's passive is active and Deadshot is tagged in, the passive will disappear. However, if Deadshot is tagged back out, his passive will not necessarily remain active. Deadshot SS Stun B4 Specials.PNG|While tagged out, Deadshot can prevent opponent from blocking when his teammates use their Special! Deadshot SS disable opponents block when teammates uses SPs.PNG|A closer look at his symbol as targeted on the opponent. IMG_0525.PNG|A rare chance to STUN on his combo-ender! Deadshot.jpg|His passive can let Deathstroke/Arkham Origins to reach even further damage! For aiming mini-games, the bonus damage DOES APPLY to all other characters, but '''only after Deadshot uses his SP2 before the larger "Sweet Spot" and bonus damage will appear for other characters (NOTE: it doesn't matter if you hit 250% twice, as long as you hit it at least once, then the bonus would be granted). The bonus will always work with Deadshot and this applies to any character with a Target special. Gears Equipping him with the Gauntlets of Azrael and Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar (especially the latter) is very beneficial, since he has a 3-hit combo ender, thus healing and power draining for more. Interactions Please note that battles are highly situational: this section only mentions cards that have mechanics that, for any reason, are particularly effective with/against, or particularly ineffective against Deadshot. Having a card that "counters" Deadshot does not mean it is always a good choice. Good with *Any of the other Suicide Squad characters. *Any character that has a special attack involving a target. However, Deadshot needs to use his SP2 to allow his teammates to be able to hit 250% bonus damage and a larger "sweet spot" on future special attacks. Good against Countered by *'Superman/Injustice 2': Superman's passive, if active, negates the block disabling assist from (tagged-out) Deadshot. *'Raven/Prime: '''Deadshot's SP1 can only knock an enemy out on the last hit, therefore making Raven a viable counter to him. Abilities Here are '''Deadshots abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are '''Deadshot''s support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *His artifacts are: Body Armor, Rifle, Wrist Gun, Monocle and Boots. *Deadshot is the fourth mobile-exclusive character, after Darkseid, Static & The Arkham Knight. **Deadshot marks the second time a mobile-exclusive character has been based on other media, the first being The Arkham Knight. *His character is portrayed by Will Smith in the movie Suicide Squad. *The last hit of his combo ender has a small chance to stun, making him the third character able to inflict a status effect on combo-ender that is not mentioned in their passive (both versions of Scorpion can inflict damage over time with their combo-enders). *Interestingly enough, both him and The Joker have the same gear effect, despite being different names. *Deadshot has a partially ranged light basic combo, making him the ninth and latest character to have a ranged combo, after The Arkham Knight, who has a fully ranged heavy combo, Cyborg, whose last hit of his heavy combo is ranged, Deathstroke (ALL versions) who has part of his light basics ranged, and Superman/Injustice 2, Superman/Godfall, and Green Arrow/Arrow, all have ranged combo enders. *His SP1 shares the same name with Cyborg/Prime's SP2, being "Target Acquired". *He has been confirmed for Injustice 2! And his Supermove is the same as his counterpart's in the upcoming console game as shown here (despite the fact that the two Injustice 2 have their old Supermoves and not their new ones). Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:BLOCK effect Category:Block Disable Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:3-hit combo ender Category:Combo-ender effects Category:Stun